Five nights of life
by King667
Summary: a new look on the horror game Five Nights At Freddy's. when 5 friends are killed and stuffed into animatronics they have to learn to live with more children. but it could be worst if they couldn't turn back into humans( they can). they have to figure a way to save the night gaurds and befriend purple guy
1. Life death it's the same thing

Five nights of life

"Alex! Come here!" a little blond girl shouted to the sad red haired boy. before she had called him. "What Amy ?" he jumped from his chair and ran over to her. "Fredrick found the room that Brian's party is in" she replied and grabbed his hand as they walked to the party. Alex didn't know why his best friend would choose this boring place. Other than the golden bunny animatronic (which looked creepy) and the arcade it was just there for pizza. He entered the room and found it decorated in purple. With a birthday hat on his head Brian smiled when his closes friends entered the room but glared at Alex. "Good now we can party!" he shouted and jumped up and down. They were about to go play when a golden animatronic walked in with something behind his back and a cake in the other. "Hey happy birthday!" he shouted placing the cake on the counter. "I have a present for you and all your friends" he told them and shot Brian in the head. Then Amy and Fredrick. "W-w-why did you do this?" Alex stammered and cried as the it pointed the barrel to his head. "Because we need new things to keep the costumers coming" and he shot.

Chapter 1 animatronics 5

Foxy woke up from the horrid nightmare. His head hurt from just thinking about the incident. He could hear children screaming and cheering as his friends preformed. He got up and gently looked from his purple curtain. He saw the sign that said "Out of order". Then a little boy in a pirate suit came up to the curtain. "Hey who are you?" he asked trying to pull the curtain away so he could see. "I am Foxy the Pirate Fox but I am out of order" he replied. "Oh that's sad I'm sorry" the boy told Foxy and ran off. It had been 10 years since they were turned into animatronics. But at night they could go back to be humans or close to humanity, oh well they had their animal ears and tails but that was ok.

He sat down this was the last performance before the end of the day. His jaw fell and hung limply from his face. He grabbed a screw driver and started to fix the music box his mother gave him. The kids awed and cried as his friend's curtain fell. Once all the kids left he burst out of his hidden area. He turned back into a human. He ran to his friends as they walked out from behind the stage. "Hey how was it?" he asked. "Fine just bratty little kids shoving pizza in my shoulder." Bonnie complained and shook his long purple hair. "Hey Mike is coming back to play right?" Chika asked hugging her cupcake and blushing. "Yeah he is but certain people can't play.

Freddy, Bonnie, and me. Foxy Chika you go ahead thanks" Golden came out of nowhere. Foxy hated looking at him. He had no eyes just black holes. He was the leader of their group and talked to Vincent. The purple man only talked to Golden because he trusts him more. "Ok come on Foxy lets greet him!" Chika grabbed Foxy's hand and ran off. "What did Father tell you?" Freddy asked as he paced. "He told me that we are getting a new building and new members 7 of them" Gold told them leaning against the wall. "He wants us to pick them" Golden told them. Their eyes flashed red. "Also he wants to see you Bonnie now" Golden informed his friend. Bonnie's bunny ears twitched along with Freddy's bear ears. "Right I will see you in a bit" Bonnie waved his hand and walked to the basement where Vincent "worked". Golden and Freddy walked to greet Mike. Freddy was still scared for his friend. "Yes father?" Bonnie bowed as The Purple man walked up to him. "You have been nothing but loyal right?" he asked the boy. "Yes father" he replied. "Well I want to do something and you are perfect" He grabbed Bonnie's face and slammed him down. Bonnie let out a small scream and Vincent went to work. He forced Bonnie back into his animatronics form. He ripped Bonnie's face off and his arm. "Hmm seams you aren't fully human." He muttered taking a drink from his alcoholic bottle. Bonnie panted as pain surged through him. "We let's go I bet Mike is back" He said standing up and grabbing bandages. He started to wrap Bonnie's head and arm then left with his drink.

Bonnie still hurting but followed after him. "Hey Mike!" Chika and Foxy said in unison. "Hey guys!" Mike said annoyed but still cheerfully. He glared at Golden and Golden glared back. "Hey Freddy how are you?" Mike asked petting Freddy's ears. "I am fine" He said happily. "Where is Bonnie?" Mike asked pulling out a new book for his friend. "He had to go" Golden told Mike before Freddy could speak. "Oh well I brought new games" he bent down and smiled at Chika. Then the Purple Man walked into the hall way with his hat down and a beer bottle followed by Bonnie who got in line with the others. "You be good ok?" he asked them. "Yes father" they replied and he walked away. Something was off about Bonnie. His outfit was torn and his hair was messy as it covered his face. "Hey Bonnie what's wrong?" Chika asked. He lifted his head. His faced had been wrapped up except his jaw and his left eye which was red. "Bonnie!" Chika cried. "Why did he do this to you?" Freddy asked. Bonnie looked down.

"lets not worry about it" Golden replied hastily. They played for Hours until Mike had to leave at 6:00 a.m. "Bye Mike" They all said as he drove off. They turned back into their selves. "Ok guys we have to pick 7 children to join use. Foxy I want you to lead them to the service room." Golden told them. "Wait I get to walk around today?" Foxy asked in complete surprise. "Yeah" Golden told him going back to his unknown place. "Let's go!" Chika shouted and they scattered to their places. At the end of the day they had 7 children. They had told them that they were specially chosen to receive a gift. By the middle of the night they had new friends. "Hey welcome to the family" Golden greeted them when they woke up in their new bodies.

12 years later 12 animatronics

The last light of day leaked into the building and the animatronics turned back into humans. "Man that was a hard day!" Blue said as he walked out from the back of the stage. "Yeah it kind of was right Fazzy?" Chicky asked her friend. "I guess" He agreed. Freddy, Chika, Foxy and bonnie came to greet them. They had been torn up and didn't look as good as the toys. You could see scraps and cuts were their clothing had been torn. "You did well" Freddy told his toy version.

"Hey thanks I know I'm great!" Fazzy smiled happily. Blue ran up to bonnie and tried jumped on his back but he dodged. Chika and Chicky ran up to each other and played patty cake. Foxy looked around for mangle who was climbing the ceiling. "FOXY SEMPI!" Mangle hung upside down and shouted happily almost in Foxy's face. "Mangle don't do that!"Foxy barked as mangle climbed down. Sighing he hugged Mangle. He just sat there all day in the corner of a party room. Just like foxy they were out cast. Balloon boy and his friend Marionette walked up. "You guys did so well!" Balloon Boy shouted jumping up and down.

Mangle sat down on Foxy's shoulders. "So we have tomorrow's birthday parties then we are done for two weeks?" Mangle and his head asked in unison. "Yes but you still have to clean the place" Fazzy and Freddy told the others. "I kind of miss Golden" Chika muttered in sadness. "If I may ask who was he?" Blue asked politely. "He was my twin brother and was the leader. " Freddy told blue 1st. "Aye he even protected us he did" Foxy continued. "But they shut him down when he killed a special child who was hurting Chika" Bonnie picked up. "But we all know that he is still alive but we don't know where" Chika finished. "Well anyway we should all get some rest we have a lot of cleaning tomorrow repair guys is coming to and Mike, Jeremy, fritz and Father" Freddy told everyone. They all flinched at the sound.

The next morning

"Hey come on work Father and the others are going to be here soon. It's almost opening time too!" The two Bears shouted orders while the rest clean. When they were finished Fritz and the others came in led by Vincent."You guys did sooo good!" Fritz shouted hugging the two foxes "Thanks fritz" they said blushing a little. "So are you going to behave?" Vincent asked his "family" in an irritated voice. The day carried on with fun except Vincent stayed down stairs. When they left it was time for the new security to come. Turning back into humans they went to do their own things until 12:00. Everyone was doing good until they heard crying in the party and services. Sneaking up they saw that it was Freddy. "There there Freddy. You knew this was coming. You knew that Father would do this." Fazzy smiled and massaged his shoulders. "I know but he should have known that it's dangerous!" Freddy cried as Fazzy walked to the front of him. "I know Spring Trap it deadly but we have to accept Fathers decision." Fazzy closed his eyes and sighed. They both knew the truth. Spring Trap was coming.


	2. SpringTrap

Five Nights Of Life (p.s. if you want to see what the characters go to google type in Pole-Bear Five nights at freddy characters as humans and you can find they 3)

SpringTrap

Goldie sat outside the Freddy Fazbear Pizza and Games. Vincent walked up with him. "Come on the others won't do anything. He turned to mechanic that was getting his bags. Vincent gave Goldie a tiny shove. He took a deep breath then opened the door. Half of the residents here looked so cute and the others looked destroyed. He was in his human form while the others were in their animatronic form. A little embarrassed he watched the others as they came up to him. 'He looks like you bonnie!" Freddy exclaim happily. They turned into their human forms. A handsome boy in purple walked up to him. Two others rabbits came up too. "Don't worry we'll take care of you rabbits stick together!" he exclaimed happily. "Remember we trusted you why why did you do this to us?!" the voices shouted as he watched them be destroyed. "No it wasn't my fault I'm sorry!" he cried covering his ears.

"Don't worry you can't fix it" A little boy told him whipping the tear from Goldie's face. "There has to be a way!" he shouted. "No you are doomed to an animatronic life" he said pushing Goldie away. He fell deeper and deeper into a pit of words that he had thought and he had been told. Hands reached up and pulled him down. "No stop I can make it right!" he cried as tears fell down his face. SpringTrap bolted out of bed and crashed into the wall. He sat on his knees with his head to the wall. His bare chest was covered with sweat. His long hair covered his face as he quietly sobbed. The phantom animatronics circled around and giggled. "Another restless night hmm SpringTrap…" Phantom Freddy whispered in his ear. SpringTrap thrashed around but all around he heard the laughter. "We can keep playing all night long" they giggled as they disappeared. SpringTrap couldn't do anything but glare at the wall. He hated it here…

"Kevin I don't feel right with you working there…" the voice on the phone told him. The sunset glowed with the life of day as it slipped away. "Don't worries I have my gun and knife in my bag just in case I have to go bye love you" Kevin told his Mother. They were both scared the same thing would happen like what happened to his older sister Amy. He cursed as tear weld up in his eyes. For years people had asked him about it he always said it was Brian's fault. She went with her friend to that stupid birthday party. Shaking his head he got out of his car and locked it. Walking through the amusement park he looked at the rides.

More memories of Amy stabbed him. He finally found the Fazbear Fright. He opened the Employees only room. "Hello?" he yelled as the door closed. " are you the new night guard?" a voice whispered with a tiny glint of hope. A torn and bloody looking teen walked out of the shadows. He had long greenish gold hair. He had gold eyes and bandages around his forehead neck arms and chest which were stained with blood. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a knife in the other. "Yeah so?" Kevin asked eyeing the boy. The boy walked up really close to him. He hugged Kevin and gently kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you thank you so much!" he exclaimed happily. "What?" Kevin asked in a frightened voice. In the email it said Golden Bonnie or SpringTrap was tough rude cruel and just an overall mean person. "SpringTrap stop that!" a voice barked. He glared let go of Kevin and walked up to the man. "you know some day I hope you die in a fire!" he smiled and retorted then walked. As he walked off six dark versions of Freddy Mangle Marionette Balloon Boy Foxy and Chica skipped and giggled behind him. In surprise Kevin backed up and starred as they poked and jabbed SpringTrap. "They always torment him but we both know he can't leave…" the man said with a saddened gaze. "What do they do?" Kevin asked reluctantly. "They are really annoying" he replied as they watched them disappear. "They are the reason he is extremely rude now off that topic welcome to your summer job. You just need to make sure nothing bad goes on and help on full day's thanks and good luck" the man left. "I said quite it!" a voice shouted from inside. Maybe this would be harder than he thought…


	3. Worse Job better Life

Five Nights of Life 3

worse Job Better life

Kevin sat down in the office with a soda and funnel cake. He leaned back and drank the soda when something gently knocked on the window. SpringTrap sat there and tilled his head. Then he opened his mouth to reveal a head inside. Kevin was in traced by the head in Spring Traps mouth long enough for the phantoms to place a music box and escape. They giggled which startled Kevin out of looking at SpringTrap. He turned back into a human and busted out laughing. "You should have seen your face!" SpringTrap had to hang on the broken Freddy manikin. "Hey what's this?" Kevin asked staring at the music box. He walked up to look at it.

"Hey looks like Chickadee gave you a music box. How rude" he exclaimed. Kevin timidly turned the little bar. It opened to reveal a tiny version of Bonnie. It played a beautiful tone as the Bonnie bobbed back and forth. They watched with much interest when the music box stopped. In confusion they leaned in to see what the problem was. Then the music box exploded startling SpringTrap. His eyes went wide as memories of those men that tried to set him on fire flash in his mind. He thrashed out trying to erase the memories that still haunted. "Whoa SpringTrap! Calm down!" Kevin shouted trying to call him down. He turned back into his animatronic form and kept thrashing wildly. He slide against the wall and shook violently before sitting completely still. "Aw is little bunny gold scared of fire?" the Phantom Freddy poked him.

Chika enter giggling her adorable giggle. "Amy!" Kevin cried and ran up hugging her. "K-k-Kevin?" she asked. "yes it's me!" he cried. "Good you have the ring leader distracted now revenge is mine!" he stood up changed back into his form and decked Phantom Chika in the temple. "Amy hey SpringTrap what are you doing?!" Kevin barked. He grabbed him by the shirt. In a defense mode he turned into his animatronic form. He hoped back to have the other Phantoms grab him. "We told you Goldie to be nice now pay!" Phantom Chika and the others lunged and start to beat and tear him up.

Freddy laid in his bed for a few minutes. It was warm and soft like when he was a child. Now that he was away from the pizzeria and purple guy he could remember long lost memories. "Hey are you awake Freddy?" golden asked. Freddy got up and walked in the hallway to find Bonnie waiting for him. Life had been amazing the last 5 years. Even though Freddy felt that he was responsible for their Father going missing. He shook his head and followed his best friend to the dining room where Mike Jeremy Fritz and the animatronics. He happily took his spot at the table. He couldn't think of a better life…


End file.
